Memory Loss
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: AU. Zoro finds Sanji unconscious on the beach then looks after him for a while. Sanji has memory loss and can't remember anything about his past. Will he be able to get his memory back? Find out and see.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I wanted to start a new fanfiction but I couldn't think what. So, I did a brainstorm and I came up with this fic. Oh, just by the way, you all remember Dalton's house? Well it's more of a hut/shack thing but still it's a place you can live in. Back to the main point, Zoro's house is based off Dalton's house.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Enjoy!

"Sir, sir, wake up," Zoro said to the man unconscious on the beach. The man didn't wake up so Zoro carried him to his house.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Huh? Where am I?" Sanji asked, slowly waking up.

"Ah, so you finally wake up," Zoro said, walking over to Sanji.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sanji asked.

"I'm Zoro. This is my house. I found you unconscious on the beach two days ago," Zoro said.

"I slept for two days?! What happened? I don't remember a thing," Sanji said.

"You don't remember anything about your past?" Zoro asked. Sanji shook his head. "Well don't worry…" he started but then realised he didn't know the mans name.

"Sanji."

"Don't worry Sanji, you can stay with me until you regain your memories," Zoro said.

"Thank you so much," Sanji said.

"It's okay. Say, would you like anything to eat?" Zoro asked.

"What do you have?" Sanji asked.

"Noodles, meat, rice, fruit, vegetables and fish," Zoro said, checking his cupboards and fridge. "Not sure how to make a meal out of that though."

"Maybe I can help. I remember I like cooking," Sanji said.

"It's good you're remembering something," Zoro said.

"So bring out all the food," Sanji ordered.

"No, do it yourself."

"Excuse me? What happened to you being all nice to me?" Sanji said.

"Fine, I'll do it," Zoro sighed. He proceeded in taking all the food he had out and putting it on the bench.

"Actually I only need the noodles and the vegetables," Sanji said.

"You couldn't have said that sooner?" Zoro asked, starting to put stuff back, leaving the noodles and vegetables.

"Thanks," Sanji said. He tried to stand up but he got dizzy and sat back down, holding his head.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy," Sanji replied.

"Must be from memory loss," Zoro said.

"Probably," Sanji shrugged.

"I can carry you to the kitchen if you want," Zoro offered.

"Whatever," Sanji muttered.

"So I take you in and you repay me with rudeness?!" Zoro yelled. "I'm letting you stay in my house. The least you could do is be a little bit nice to me!"

"You call this place a house?! It's only got two rooms. The bathroom and this one!" Sanji yelled back.

"How would you know? You've only been awake for 5 minutes! Besides, you have no memory," Zoro said. Sanji was quiet after that comment. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know exactly what you mean," Sanji said, sounding like he was about to cry,

"I swear I didn't mean it like that," Zoro said.

"But you were right. I'm just an ungrateful jerk," Sanji said.

"No you're not," Zoro said.

"How would you know? You don't know know me. I don't even know me," Sanji mumbled.

"Look, don't be too hard on yourself. I just know you'll get your memories back and if you don't, well, your welcome to stay with me for as long as you like," Zoro said.

"Thanks. Would you be able to help me to the kitchen?" Sanji asked.

"Sure, grab onto my arms and I'll guide you," Zoro said.

Sanji slowly got up and Zoro put his arms on his shoulders. He guided Sanji to the kitchen and Sanji got to work. He got out pots and pans and utensils. He got to work.

Half an hour later Sanji was adding the perfect amount of spices to his meal.

"Something smells nice," Zoro said.

"Well I hope it tastes nice because it's ready," Sanji said. He got out plates and set up the table so it looked good. Zoro took a bit of his dish.

"How were you able to cook this in such little time and this many ingredients?" Zoro asked. "It's great, really great.

Sanji blushed at the compliment. "I think I was good at cooking, but my memory of that is a little foggy."

"You must have been an excellent cook if you're able to cook food this good even if you've lost your memory," Zoro said.

"Maybe," Sanji shrugged.

"I'm sure you were. Do you remember how old you are?" Zoro asked.

"I think 20 or 21. Sorry, my memories are hazy," Sanji said.

"Don't be sorry," Zoro said.

"Why do you keep being nice to me? You don't know me!" Sanji yelled.

"Sanji, the reason why I'm being nice to you is because you have no one else," Zoro said gently.

"I'm sorry, about everything," Sanji mumbled.

"Stop apologising, it's getting really annoying," Zoro said.

"Okay, I won't," Sanji said. "One question, where will I sleep? There only one bed."

"You take the bed, I'll take the floor," Zoro said.

"I can't do that. I'll sleep on the floor. It's your house and you should sleep in your bed, not on your floor," Sanji said.

"You are sleeping in my bed and that is that," Zoro said sternly.

"But… oh forget. I don't see how I can argue with you," Sanji said.

"Good. Now goodnight," Zoro said, laying down on the floor.

Sanji got into bed but he couldn't get to sleep. All these questions went through his head. 'Who am I? Where did I come from? Was I heading towards here? Did I have any friends?' he wondered. Then he finally fell asleep after a long day.

Zoro tried falling asleep on the floor but he couldn't. He had slept on the floor before when he was too drunk to get into bed but that was when he was drunk, he was sober now so he knew his surroundings. He eventually fell into a deep sleep.

To be continued…

There will only be about 3 or 4 more chapters then it's finished. I probably won't update this a lot but I will try. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

During the night, Zoro woke up sweaty and hard in his pants. He had been dreaming about touching the cooks muscles.

'What am I doing? I've only just met Sanji and I'm already having perverted dreams about him,' Zoro thought.

Soon it became too tight in his pants so he ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He didn't do this often but this time he had to. He needed to. He put his hands down his pants and grabbed his hardening length. He thought about Sanji. That blonde hair, the curly eyebrow, thin pale body. Zoro's penis was now fully erect.

Zoro gave out a small moan. He could feel his pre-cum dripping in his pants so he knew he would be coming soon. A few more strokes was all it took. Zoro came in his pants but some trickled down his leg and onto the floor.

He grabbed a cloth and cleaned himself and the floor. He walked out of the bathroom and laid back down on the floor, a contented smile on his face.

The next morning, Zoro was woken by the sweet smell of fruit.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sanji asked, walking over to him.

"I think the smell did. What are you making?" Zoro asked.

"Stewed apple," Sanji replied.

"Stewed apple?" Zoro repeated. "I've never had that before."

"Well there's a first for everything, I guess. Come try it," Sanji said, dragging Zoro over to pot of cooking apples.

He handed Zoro a spoon. Zoro put a little bit of apple on the spoon and tried it.

"Careful, it's hot," Sanji warned.

"Well done, Sanji, this tastes good," Zoro said.

"I-I wanted to repay you somehow so I cooked you something nice," Sanji said.

"Sanji, you don't need to repay me. I just did what any other person would do if someone was unconscious on the beach," Zoro said.

"But isn't there someway I could repay you?" Sanji asked.

"Well, you could repay me with one thing," Zoro said.

"What is it?" Sanji asked.

"Be my lover," Zoro said seriously.

To be continued…

So it seems that Zoro likes Sanji. Now, will Sanji return the feelings? You can find out by reviewing my story because I want to see if anyone likes this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

"What?!" Sanji screeched.

"I said be my lover," Zoro said.

"Never!" Sanji said with anger in his voice.

"Oh, so should I have just left you lying there on the beach?" Zoro asked.

"I will never love you!" Sanji yelled.

"Just once is enough," Zoro said.

"Just once? Well, you have taken care of me, I don't see the harm in doing it just one time," Sanji said.

"Great, we'll begin tonight," Zoro said.

For the rest of the day, Sanji tried to sleep. He fell asleep a few times but kept waking up. Zoro kept checking on him to make sure he was okay. Sanji didn't like the way Zoro got in his personal space. It made him fell uncomfortable.

Finally, the moment Zoro had been waiting for and Sanji had been dreading arrived. Nighttime.

Zoro took a step towards Sanji. Sanji took a step back. Zoro continued stepping forward and Sanji kept stepping back until his back hit the wall so he was stuck between the wall and Zoro.

Zoro seemed to loom over Sanji which made Sanji kind of terrified about what was going to come next. Zoro put his knee between Sanji's legs and rubbed. Sanji threw his head back and moaned.

"Don't," Sanji moaned as Zoro took off his shirt and began an attack on his nipples.

Zoro grinned. "You say don't yet your moans so otherwise."

"Can't help it, but please, just stop!" Sanji moaned.

"You told me you wanted this," Zoro said.

"I only agreed to this because you helped me," Sanji said.

Zoro suddenly stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"I can't do this Sanji," Zoro said.

"Why?" Sanji asked.

"I can't fuck you if you don't love me back," Zoro said.

"Oh," Sanji said.

"Just… forget this whole thing ever happened," Zoro said.

"I can't. No matter how hard I try, I know that I won't be able to forget you," Sanji said.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, we do, and don't try to hanger the subject. Zoro, I said that I would have sex with you, whether I want to or not," Sanji said.

"Well right now I'm raping you," Zoro said.

"I don't care," Sanji said.

"Yeah, well I do," Zoro said.

Sanji suddenly fell to the ground.

"Sanji, Sanji, what's wrong?" Zoro asked worriedly.

"My head," Sanji groaned. Finally the pain stopped and Sanji stood up. "I saw something," he mumbled.

"What was it?" Zoro asked.

"A man. An old man. He had a long moustache and a peg leg," Sanji said.

"I don't know that person. Anything else?" Zoro asked.

"A restaurant," Sanji replied.

"I'm sorry I can't help you," Zoro said.

"I might just lie down if that's okay with you," Sanji said.

"Go rest. You nee it," Zoro said.

Sanji slept until lunch the next day.

"Good morning- I mean afternoon," Zoro said.

"Afternoon? How long did I sleep for?" Sanji asked.

"Hours," Zoro said.

"How long Zoro?" Sanji asked with his teeth gritted.

"A day," Zoro said.

"A day?! Are you kidding me?! Oh god," Sanji groaned.

"Sanji, do you remember what happened last night?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, I saw an old man and a restaurant," Sanji said. "Too bad I don't know anything else."

"Well…" Zoro said, looking for words.

"Exactly. I want to find out about my life but I don't know where to start," Sanji said.

"It'll be okay, now how about making some lunch?" Zoro suggested.

"I'll make a sandwich," Sanji said, walking to the kitchen.

"If that's all you can do, then it's fine. I'm starving, I missed out on breakfast," Zoro said.

"I'll hurry then," Sanji said.

Sanji began making the sandwich. After 5 minutes, he had made plenty of sandwiches for both he and Zoro

"Thanks Sanji," Zoro said when he sat down to eat his lunch. He ate his sandwich quickly while Sanji ate slowly. "What's wrong?"

"I want to find out about my past," Sanji said quietly.

"I know you do, but where would we look? Let's see if you see anything else that can help you get your memory back," Zoro said.

"It makes me sad. Knowing that people might be looking for me," Sanji sighed.

Meanwhile, on an island in the East Blue…

"Usopp, where's Sanji?" Nami asked the long nosed man.

"I don't know. We were sailing in the North Blue when this massive wave came and knocked Sanji overboard," Usopp said.

"What?!" Nami yelled.

"It's true, Nami. I wouldn't lie about something like this," Usopp said.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?" Luffy asked.

"Sanji's missing," Nami said.

"We have to tell the others," Usopp said.

The three of them rang up all if their friends, telling them to meet them at the docks.

"Okay, here's the thing, Sanji was lost in a storm In the North Blue. So we should look there. Anyone got a big ship?" Nami asked.

"Hey, what about my ship?" Usopp asked.

"It wouldn't hold us all," Nami pointed out.

"Did anyone tell Zeff?" Chopper asked.

"We're gonna wait until we've either found Sanji or not. We don't want to worry Zeff if Sanji is alive somewhere," Nami said.

"I have a ship. The Thousand Sunny," Franky said.

"Good, we'll sail out tomorrow morning. Until then, get ready. We have to cross reverse mountain," Nami said.

"Yes, Nami," everyone agreed.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

"Um, Sanji, do you remember what else happened before you had that vision?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, I do," Sanji replied.

"I'm sorry about that," Zoro mumbled.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Why do you keep saying sorry?" Sanji asked.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"Think about it. Did I ever say no?" Sanji asked.

"N-no, but-"

"But nothing," Sanji interrupted.

"So do you return my feelings?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, because I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you too," Sanji said.

"Really? Okay," Zoro said and he grabbed Sanji in a tight embrace and gave him a big kiss. His hands explored down to Sanji's pants. He put his hands in Sanji's pants until he met hair. He went down a little bit further until he lightly touched Sanji's members. "Ugh," Sanji moaned. Zoro wrapped his hand around Sanji's length, stroking him to hardness. "Ugh, Zoro," Sanji moaned again.

"Moan all you want, only I will hear," Zoro said. He put his free hand on Sanji's cheek. "Don't hold back those beautiful sounds. I want to hear your voice."

"S-shut up," Sanji blushed.

Zoro pulled down Sanji's pants and tackled him to the ground. It happened so fast, Sanji didn't know what was happening.

"Wha-what?" Sanji stuttered.

"Guess you weren't expecting this," Zoro said.

"I wasn't," Sanji said.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's hard, hot length and pulled him into his mouth.

"Ugh, Zoro!" Sanji cried. Who knew Zoro had a tongue like that?

Zoro made loud slurping sounds, just to tease the blonde man. Every time Zoro bobbed his head, it brought Sanji to his completion. Before he knew it he was coming in Zoro's mouth.

"That was amazing, Zoro," Sanji panted.

Zoro lifted Sanji off the ground and into bed. "Good night Sanji."

To be continued…

It's short, I know, but it's my fanfiction and I can make it short if I want to.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

The next morning, Zoro woke up before Sanji. He quietly crept out of bed, being careful not to wake Sanji up. Not long after, he heard Sanji gasping.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked and grabbed Sanji's hand.

"I thought that nightmare would never end," Sanji said.

"Nightmare? What nightmare?" Zoro asked.

"I was on a fishing boat with a guy. He had a long nose. On the boat, it was all going so well until a storm came and a big wave knocked me overboard. I remember hitting my head on a rock," Sanji explained.

"That was probably another vision. It explains how you lost your memory which is great. Sanji, we have some information now. We should keep a look out for someone with a long nose," Zoro said.

"Was I a good person?" Sanji asked himself.

"I'm sure you were," Zoro said.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to myself!" Sanji snapped. Releasing his sudden outburst, he said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"I don't mind," Zoro said.

"That's good," Sanji sighed in relief.

"I'm hungry, cook me food," Zoro said.

"Yeah, yeah, you're like a bottomless pit," Sanji muttered.

Suddenly a vision appeared in Sanji's mind.

'Hey Sanji, more food!' a boy wearing a strawhat yelled.

'You just ate,' Sanji yelled. 'Bottomless pit.'

'Hey, I'm hungry too,' a raccoon dog chimed in.

'Luffy, you eat too much,' a beautiful orange haired woman said.

'I think it's time for a song,' a skeleton said.

'Yay, a song. Usopp, lets dance,' the boy called Luffy said, grabbing the long nosed mans nose and dragging him to a large space.

The vision ended.

"I had another vision," Sanji said.

"What about?" Zoro asked.

"That long nosed man, his name's Usopp. And there was a kid with a strawhat called Luffy. There were two pretty ladies, one had orange hair and is called Nami. I don't know about the other woman. There was a blue haired man but I don't know his name. Some weird raccoon dog thing that talked and a skeleton who was walking and talking," Sanji said.

"I don't know those people, sorry," Zoro said.

"Not your fault," Sanji said.

"I want to do whatever I can to help you," Zoro said.

"Thanks," Sanji said and gave Zoro a big kiss on the lips. He practically stuck his tongue down Zoro's throat. He bucked his hips against Zoro's, enjoying the friction. He reached into Zoro's pants and found something interesting

"Going commando, marimo?" Sanji grinned.

"S-shut up," Zoro blushed.

He pulled down Zoro's pants and brought out his erection.

"Ugh, Sanji," Zoro moaned.

"I haven't done anything yet," Sanji said.

"Well do something then," Zoro said.

"You want me to do something?" Sanji asked.

"Yes," Zoro blushed deeply.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's cock and held it in a firm grip. "You asked me to do something, you never said what. So tell me, does it hurt?"

"Do you really think this hurts?" Zoro asked.

"Okay then. What about this?" Sanji asked, pinching the tip if Zoro's cock.

"Aah, fuck!" Zoro cried out.

"That's the reaction I wanted," Sanji grinned. He then pushed Zoro onto his back.

"Get off me, shit cook!" Zoro yelled.

"I thought you liked my cooking," Sanji said.

"You know what I mean," Zoro said.

Sanji gently stroked Zoro's dick.

"S-Sanji, I wanna cum so bad," Zoro moaned.

"You want it that bad?" Sanji asked. Zoro nodded desperately. "Then you'll just have to wait a bit longer," he grinned.

"Idiot," Zoro muttered.

Sanji squeezed Zoro's cock tightly. "What was that?"

"I said idiot," Zoro said.

"You'll pay for calling me that," Sanji said and pulled down his own pants and put two fingers against Zoro's lips. "Suck them," he ordered.

Zoro took the fingers into his mouth and sucked them as if he was sucking a dick. He swirled his tongue around them until Sanji eventually took them out.

"There's a good boy," Sanji whispered. He stuck those two fingers up Zoro's ass and began to stretch him out.

"Aah," Zoro moaned. Soon he came and Sanji licked up all the pearly white liquid.

"Don't act as if that was the end, idiot," Sanji said.

"Oh? You gonna give me something better?" Zoro grinned.

"Depends on how nice you are to me," Sanji said. He stood up and hovered over Zoro, his cock rubbing against Zoro's mouth. "Suck it," he ordered.

Zoro put his warm mouth around Sanji's erection.

"Ugh, ah, ah, Zoro!" Sanji cried out. He put one hand on Zoro's head and pushed him down. Zoro's talented tongue stroked Sanji's tip. "Zoro… ah, I'm cumming!" Sanji yelled, cumming in Zoro's mouth.

Sanji knelt down in front of Zoro and carefully stuck the tip of his dick inside Zoro.

"Ah, Sanji, it feels weird," Zoro moaned.

"It's okay, Zoro, it'll be fine," Sanji said soothingly. He pulled out of Zoro and thrusted back in, going balls deep.

"Aah, Sanji, it hurts!" Zoro yelled.

"Sorry," Sanji said. He started to gently massage around Zoro's asshole. "Hurt now?"

"A little, but I don't care," Zoro replied.

Sanji pulled out of Zoro again and began to thrust Into him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. He put his hands in Zoro's hair when he felt himself coming to his climax.

"Sanji, faster," Zoro gasped.

Sanji thrusted even faster until he finally came in a sweet orgasm. Zoro followed after that, spilling his load on Sanji's chest. Sanji pulled his dick out of Zoro and laid next to him.

"Let's do this again sometime," Sanji said.

"Okay," Zoro agreed.

"Maybe now?" Sanji asked.

"Sanji, don't be annoying," Zoro said.

"Now?" Sanji asked.

"Sanji," Zoro warned.

"Now?" Sanji grinned.

"Sanji, I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up," Zoro said.

"Now?" Sanji asked again.

"That's it Sanji, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to literally kill you," Zoro said. He went to a closet and grabbed the three swords that were standing in the bottom of the wardrobe.

"Swords?" Sanji asked.

"Sanji, I warned you," Zoro said. He put one sword in his mouth and held the other two in each hand. "I warned you," he repeated.

"H-how can you speak with that sword in your mouth?" Sanji asked.

"Just can," Zoro shrugged.

"Weird. Oh, I just remembered something. I do martial arts and can kick really hard.

"This may be more of a challenge than I thought," Zoro said.

"Bring it on, marimo," Sanji smirked.

"Marimo?" Zoro cocked his head to the side

"Do you like it? It's your new nickname. Your green hair resembles marimo, so I'll call you marimo," Sanji said.

"Okay question," Zoro said.

"Question?" Sanji asked.

"Your eyebrow, it looks like a question mark," Zoro said.

"Why-you-," Sanji said, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Let's battle," Zoro said. He aimed a sword at Sanji. "Here I go." He ran forward and tried to cut Sanji except Sanji kicked the sword away with his leg.

"How did you-?" Zoro began.

"Instinct," Sanji smirked.

"You're stronger than I thought," Zoro said.

"Oh," Sanji fell to the ground.

"Sanji, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Zoro asked, leaning down next to Sanji.

"I'm having another vision," Sanji groaned, holding his head with his hands.

*Flashback*

'Nami-san, Robin-chan, you two look so beautiful today,' Sanji said to the orangeh aired lady and the black haired lady.

'Sanji-kun, you should settle down with someone instead of fawning over us all the time,' Nami said.

'I know, but that's a big commitment. What if I settle down with someone but then I start to dislike them?' Sanji asked.

'Leave her then find another woman,' Nami said.

'I guess. I'll do it,' Sanji said.

The vision ended.

"Sanji, are you okay?" Zoro asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. You know how I told you about the two pretty ladies in my vision the other day?" Sanji asked.

Zoro nodded. "We'll, the orange haired lady is Nami and the black haired lady is Robin. They told me to settle down with someone. It seems I fawn over women constantly," Sanji said.

"I see. Would you like to lie down for a bit?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you," Sanji mumbled, stumbling over to the bed. He nearly fell over but Zoro quickly caught him in his arms.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Note: the island that Zoro and Sanji are on is called Dark Mist island.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

A few days past and Luffy and the others still hadn't found Sanji.

"Okay, the next island is Dark Mist island," Nami said.

"Which way navigator?" Franky asked.

"Keep going straight," Nami ordered.

Meanwhile, at Dark Mist island...

"Sanji, hurry up and choose some food. How long does it take to pick a bit of fruit?" Zoro groaned. Zoro and Sanji were out food shopping.

"Shut up! I want to choose the finest food," Sanji said.

"Big ship! Big ship has docked!" A man screamed all over town.

"A big ship? Hurry up Sanji," Zoro said.

Luffy and the others walked into the town. When they saw Sanji standing there with Zoro, they ran towards him.

"Sanji! You're safe!" Usopp shouted.

"Hey, you're the guys from my visions," Sanji said.

"Visions? What are you talking about?" Usopp asked.

"Don't tell…" Nami started. "You don't remember us, do you?"

"No, I don't. I've had some visions and I know your name, Nami. And you're Usopp, Robin and Luffy but the rest I don't know," Sanji said.

"So you don't remember how you came here?" Usopp asked.

"I kind of remember what happened. I was on a fishing boat with you Usopp and I got knocked into the water by a huge wave and I ended up on the beach and this guy here saves me," Sanji explained.

"I see. What's your name, sir?" Nami asked politely.

"Zoro."

"Sanji, this is all my fault. If I had built the ship properly, none of this would've happened," Usopp said quietly.

"I didn't you know you made the boat," Sanji said. He remembered his first vision. "Wait, do I know an old guy with a peg leg that's at a restaurant?"

"You mean Zeff? He's your foster father," Nami said.

"Sanji, we've Been worried sick about you, you need to come home," Usopp said.

"No," Sanji said almost immediately.

"What do you mean no?" Nami demanded.

"I don't remember anything important that's happened with you or my whole life. I want to stay here with Zoro. He's been really supportive," Sanji said.

"Sanji-san, it is going to be hard to tell Zeff that his own foster son doesn't want to come home," Robin said.

"I don't care who Zeff is to me, I don't remember him!" Sanji yelled.

"Sanji, you need to go with your friends," Zoro said suddenly.

"What? Why? I can't just leave you," Sanji said.

"It's best if you go with your friends. If you stay here, you'll never remember everything about your past," Zoro said, putting a hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"I don't care. I want to stay with you," Sanji said. "I know. Come with me."

"My home is here. I grew up here. It would be weird for me If I left. I'm sorry," Zoro said.

"Sanji, if you wanna stay here, you can," Luffy said. The others mumbled in agreement.

"But… I don't know What to do!" Sanji said. He decided to do something that he only did to Zoro. He kissed him hard on the lips.

Everyone around them gasped, including Zoro. Zoro put his hands on Sanji's waist and pushed him away. "No matter what, I'll always love you Sanji," he said. "You need to go now."

"But…" Sanji whispered.

"No buts! Just go! Leave! Never set foot on this island again!" Zoro roared in Sanji's face.

"Why… Zoro?" Sanji whispered.

"Franky, carry Sanji back to the ship. Chopper, tend to his wounds and head injury," Nami ordered.

Franky went over Sanji and lifted him up. Sanji lay limp in his hands.

Everyone headed back to the Sunny. Sanji tried to catch one last glimpse of Zoro but when he looked over to where he and Zoro were standing, the swordsman was nowhere to be seen.

To be continued…

Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

It took three days to get back to the East Blue. Sanji didn't tell anyone he had lost his memory nor did the others. Sanji's only thought was Zoro. He missed him so much. A week passed as Sanji worked at Zeff's restaurant, Baratie as a waiter. He was told to lead visitors to tables and ask them what they would like to eat. That was really all he could handle.

Then, one day…

"Oi, eggplant, go greet the gentlemen at the door," Zeff ordered.

"Okay," Sanji sighed. He went over to the entrance, and, like usual, asked the person what they wanted, his head hung low, not looking at the customer.

"I'd like a hug with the side order of a kiss," the gentleman said.

Sanji looked up and gasped. Standing there was Zoro in all his handsome glory. "Zoro," he whispered.

"I'm waiting for my order," Zoro grinned.

Sanji hugged him tightly.

"I need my side dish," Zoro said. Sanji kissed him hard on the lip.

Everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and stared at the two.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Zeff asked.

"Yeah, this is Zoro," Sanji said.

"You can get the rest of the day off to go do something with your... friend," Zeff said.

"Come on, Sanji, let's go," Zoro said.

They left the restaurant and went into town. They found a quiet place to talk.

"Why Zoro? Why did you tell me o leave when it was so obvious that I loved you and wanted to be wit you?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why I did anything that day. I was so goddamn stupid," Zoro said.

"You're not stupid Zoro. I should have stuck up to you," Sanji said comfortingly. "I-I missed you." He went to go lean on Zoro's chest.

"I missed you too," Zoro said, letting Sanji lean on his chest.

"When are you leaving?" Sanji asked.

"I'm not leaving," Zoro said.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"I'm going to live on this island," Zoro said.

"What?!" Sanji screeched.

"I'm gonna live on this island," Zoro repeated.

"What about your house?" Sanji asked.

"Sold it. Bought a new house two days ago," Zoro said.

"Where?" Sanji asked.

"Not sure," Zoro shrugged.

"How can you not be sure?" Sanji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I get lost sometimes, okay?" Zoro said.

"I see. You're dumb," Sanji laughed.

"Shut up!" Zoro said.

"Sorry, it was so good of you to tell me something like that. Say, there's are spare room in the house I share with Luffy and the others. Do you think you could maybe…"

"No Sanji, I have my own place," Zoro said.

"At least ask them then, see if you could maybe live with us," Sanji pleaded.

"Okay, I will but it's only because I love you so much," Zoro sighed.

"They're home now, let's go ask!" Sanji said excitedly. He grabbed Zoro's hand so he wouldn't get lost and fragged him to a large house. He knocked on the door.

"Why are you knocking on the door? You live here," Zoro said.

"I don't have a key yet. Apparently I didn't either before I lost my memory," Sanji said.

The door opened and Nami stood there. "Sanji-kun, you need to get a key," she said, putting a hand on her hip. She noticed that Zoro was there. "But you left Sanji, why would he go back to you?"

"Nami, I love Zoro and… I know he feels the same way," Sanji smiled.

"Hey Nami, who's at the door?" Luffy asked, coming up behind Nami, all happy and stuff. When he saw Zoro, he got angry. "You! You broke Sanji's heart!" He yelled.

Everyone else who was in the house heard his yelling and came out to see what was going on.

"You think you can break our friends heart? Think again!" Franky yelled.

"I say we attack him," Usopp said.

Everyone got ready to attack Zoro. Suddenly Sanji stepped in front of Zoro.

"Sanji, what are you doing, get out of the way," Nami said.

"No, don't you dare lay a finger on Zoro," Sanji said.

"We'll if you say we can't attack him I guess we can't," Robin said.

"Um… would it be alright if Zoro stayed in the spare room?" Sanji asked.

"Sanji, don't worry about it. It's obvious that they don't like me," Zoro said.

"But I don't want to leave you, Zoro," Sanji said.

"Well, I guess he can stay here. For a price that is. Rent," Nami grinned.

"How much?" Zoro asked.

"500 beli per night," Nami grinned.

"What?! I don't have that kind of money!" Zoro yelled.

"How come he has to pay rent when we don't?" Luffu asked.

"Sanji, I'm not going to live in a place that is so pricey, I'd rather have my own place. My house is close and I promise that we'll see each other everyday. You visit me, I visit you," Zoro said.

"Promise?" Sanji said.

"I promise," Zoro smiled.

END

Wow, I finally finished this story. Sorry for such a crappy ending, I'm not good at endings. Hope you all likes this story. Please leave a review and tell me what other fanfictions I should write.


End file.
